


Promptober Challenge; 31 Days of Halloween Drabbles

by World_of_AUs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Drabbles, Marvel Drabbles, Promptober, Romantic Fluff, promptober challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs
Summary: 31 days of Halloween Drabbles, written for some of my favorite Marvel Characters!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 27





	1. Promptober Challenge!




	2. A Fall Tradition

**_Day 1; Carving Pumpkins_ **

**_Pairing: Sam Wilson x Reader_ **

**_Warnings: fluff._ **

_**A/n: Kicking off our promptober challenge with some wholesome, Sam Wilson fluff, my first time writing for him, how’d I do? I hope you enjoy these little drabbles and I hope they’ll hold you over while I get out the updates for the series that are being worked on. Happy Readings Angels.** _

**_[Promptober Masterlist](https://world-of-aus.tumblr.com/post/630603159891525633/promptober-challenge-drabble-masterlist) / [WorldofAUs Main Masterlist](https://world-of-aus.tumblr.com/post/616152451345678336/world-of-aus-masterlist)_ **

Sam watched with wondrous eyes as you glided around his kitchen, a smile painted on your lips as you grabbed things from the bags you had brought with you this evening. His heart warmed, a smile of his own tugging at his lips as he watched you reach for the pumpkin, your eyes lighting up in excitement as you patted the shell of it.

“Oh this is going to be a messy one,” you grinned, your eyes meeting his, grin growing wider and he swore he fell more in love with you, “what,” you questioned.

“nothing, just admiring you is all,” your cheeks flame red, head ducking slightly, “well I didn’t come for that, Sam.”

He raises a brow, soft smirk pulling at his lips as he pushes off the counter his feet pushing him towards you. You turn leaning against the counter as he draws close enough, strong hands pulling you in close, your hands falling to his broad chest. 

“and what did you come for,” he questions, head leaning on yours as he breathes you in.

Your fingers rub against the material of his sweater as they glide up, fingers meeting behind his neck, “I came to get you messy.”

“did you now,” he chuckles the sound warming your very soul, “shouldn’t we take this to the bedroom then,” he murmurs head ducking, lips barely brushing yours, “we could get messier there.”

His lips press into yours softly, your smile pressing into his own, a soft hum falls from your lips as you let him pull you in closer. A chuckle falling from your lips as you pull away, head dipping back slightly, “Sam,” you moan a shiver running down your spine as he peppers kisses along the sensitive skin of your neck.

“The pumpkin Sam,” you giggle putting in your best efforts to turn in his hold, hands bracing yourself against the counter as he continues the onslaught of kisses.

You sigh softly, letting yourself lean into him, a smile kissing your lips as you try once more, “Sam, the pumpkin.”

He grins against your skin, “alright, alright I hear you,” he chuckles, “lets carve us a pumpkin shall we.”

His hands rest on your hips, fingers sliding beneath your shirt to rub the skin there, “so tell me about this family tradition of yours.”

A soft sigh fell from your lips as you drug the pumpkin closer, “carving a hand-picked pumpkin on the first day of October had become somewhat of a family tradition without us really knowing,” you started as you drew a circle over the top. “For the first few years my mother would have the pumpkins already hand-picked for us, but as we got older, we got to go choose our own,” you murmured as you stabbed at the top with a fruit knife. “Mom would always use a fruit knife and a never used dessert spoon hidden away in our drawers to help us carve out our pumpkin,” you grunted struggling to dislodge your recently cut stem, Sam chuckled offering his help.

“I also remember watching her scoop out what I thought at the time was brains; listening to the sound of the sloppy, seedy, sinew plop into the bowl,” Sam grinned as he watched your hands dip into the top of the pumpkin, finger producing the messy sinew.

“C’mon Sammy, try it,” you spur on, a giddy feeling flowing through you as you watched his hands dip into the pumpkin, fingers producing the ‘brains’. He pressed a kiss to the side of your head as he dropped his findings into the bowl, “tell me more sugar.”

“Theres something about the smell of the findings that bring me back to those fall mornings in the kitchen with my mom, a time so innocent really,” you smile hands reaching for a marker, “you ready for the fun part,” you question eyes meeting over your shoulder.

It’s an hour later and your standing at the bottom of the stairs of Sam’s porch your arms curled around his waist, the brightest smile on your face as you watch your pumpkins square eyes, rugged triangle nose, and jagged mouth flicker with the light of the candle within. Your head tilts slightly Sam following the motion his lips brushing against yours, “thank you for tonight,” you grin.

“who said the night’s over sugar,” he chuckles body dipping slightly as his arms scoop you up, “I still haven’t gotten you dirty.” 


	3. Pumpkin Spice & Everything Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2; Fall Drinks
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> A/n: day two, of our promptober challenge and I bring you a Artist!Steve Rogers College AU fluff! I hope you all enjoy this little drabble, and as always thank you for reading!

Your shivering body found its way into the quiet, quaint coffee shop; the air swirling with aromatic dreams of coffee beans.

Your eyes scan the picturesque shop, a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips when you find him tucked away in a corner, his sketchbook laid out in front of him. Even all bundled up he was still a dream on legs; a faraway dream, but a dream nonetheless. You had never fallen for a person quite as quick as you had fallen for Steve Rogers, but then again no one had captured you in your rawest moments, and claimed it as beautiful as he had, as he did.

Upon having met with Steve at the beginning of second semester you had known you would be screwed offering him your assistance on his final sketch and you had been right. Steve Rogers had a way of capturing a moment through his sketches, but he also had a way with words, and between the time spent with him experiencing both, it hadn’t been hard.

The thing was all good things must come to an end, and you were meeting yours this evening in the quiet lull of his favorite coffee shop.

His head perks up eyes meeting yours instantly, the brightest smile tugging at his lips, ‘be still my heart’ you murmured under your breath as numb legs carried you to him. You watched as he pushed to his legs, body lumbering over yours, strong warm arms engulfing you the second you were close enough.

You breathed him in, your fingers curling into the back of his sweater, a shaky breath leaving your lips as you stood in his arms savoring this last moment.

He pulled back slightly, hands finding there way to your face, fingers running along your cheeks like he had done many times, both of you getting lost in one another. “You sketch so beautifully,” he murmurs, your heart skips a beat at his words.

“Do I,” you whisper, not quite finding your voice, “would you care to show me?”

And it’s as if your words pull him from the trance you have him in his cheeks gradually growing red as he clears his throat.

“Right, please take a seat, I hope you don’t mind, but I ordered your usual,” your head tilted to the side in question, “its been the same drink you’ve ordered every time I’ve asked you to meet me,” he replied, “unless you’d like to try something different than you can try my pumpkin spice.”

Your brows shot up, a grin tugging at your lips, “never pegged you for a pumpkin spice type Rogers,”

“yeah well I’ve been surprising myself a lot lately,” he murmured, hands rubbing along his thighs, a nervous tick of his you had picked up on over the months that you had sat for him.

“m’just teasin Steve,” you laughed over the cup of your warm drink, “you going to show me your final sketch,” you questioned, “the one that apparently had all the girls swooning.”

Now he was the one looking at you in question, “i heard it through the grapevine,” you shrugged.

“grapevine wouldn’t happen to be Sam or Bucky would it?”

You took the opportunity to take a long sip of your drink, Steve’s eyes twinkling with unshed laughter, head shaking as he watched you put the cup down.

“my lips are sealed,” you grinned.

Steve chuckled softly as he passed you his sketch pad, your hands taking it gently as you slid your things aside, bringing the sketch pad in front of you.

Your eyes met his briefly before they were darting back down flipping to the first page, your breath catching in your throat at the calligraphy adorning the first page “to my favorite muse.”

Wide eyes meet his, and he nods gesturing for you to continue, shaky hands flip through the pages, because it isn’t just one work of you, it’s through the entirety of the sketchbook.

“Steve,” you murmur in awe, tears threatening to fill your eyes as your fingers run over the black and white gracefully suggestive images of you.

“I told you,” he began, “you sketch beautifully.”

You can’t help the words that slip from your lips next, your hands resting on last image in the pad, “your making it awfully hard to not fall for you, you know,” your eyes meet his.

Your met with a dazzling smile, his body moving forward hands falling over yours, “good thing I’ll be there to catch you.”


	4. Welcome To Our Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Day three, of our October Drabble challenge, I’m on a roll! For this one I bring you some fluffy times without favorite Black Widow! I hope you all enjoy this little drabble and as always for my forever tags if you don’t read for the pairing feel free to skip past, happy readings angels!

**_Day 3; Halloween Decorating_ **

September had evaporated into October; the temperature noticeably cooler as neighbors all around had begun to bring out some of their frequently used lawn Halloween décor.

You watched through the French windows as the neighbors in front of you had begun to bring out their various inflatables. 

“what’s the plan for this year,” Natasha questioned softly as she appeared from the kitchen, “are we scourging the garage for the little remains of last year’s décor, or should I get the car warmed up,” she grinned her arms falling around you, head finding its place on your shoulder as she looked out the window with you.

“now hear me out,” you began, “oh no,” she replied a chuckle falling from her lips at the swat you landed on her arm.

“I said hear me out,” you muttered, she didn’t say anything as she tightened her hold around you, “so home depot has-”

“oh no,” she cuts you off, “absolutely not babe, I am not going to mount a 12ft, skeleton in our front yard.”

Your turning in her arms, a pout adorning your lips, your arms winding around her neck, “c’mon tasha,” you whine, it’s a cute little skeleton and-”

“a cute little skeleton,” she questions brow raised, a slight smirk kissing the side of her mouth, “babe a cute little skeleton would be the ones you hang from the tree, cute little skeletons would be the ones you set up in our front yard dressed in their finest attire as they neighbor watch for us, a 12ft, skeleton is definitely not in the definition of cute.”

Your pout deepens, “please, our yard wouldn’t be complete without it.”

“and what exactly do you have planned for this year, that you need such a giant statement, quite literally,” she murmurs.

“Skeleton, graveyard invasion,” though it comes out as more of a question as you imagine the idea in your mind.

“So you need mr. 12ft. Skeleton to lead this army of skeletons through our yard?”

A grin of excitement pulls at your lips, “exactly, see love your getting it already,” you grin smoothing out the wild waves obscuring her features.

“and how exactly are you going to pay for Mr. Skeleton, and all the other things I’m sure you’re going to want to grab along the way,” she questions.

You’re giving her the grin that has a groan bubbling in her throat, “I’m cutting you off from Tony, he gives in to your mayhem too often,” she laughs the sound warming your heart.

“He does not,” you pout, she raises a brow, “no,” she questions, “so what about thanksgiving, Christmas, new year’s?”

You press a finger to you lips, “none of that matters baby, now come on, the boys aren’t going to offer me their services all afternoon.”

Natasha releases you from her arms watching you grab your things, “you actually wrangled the guys into this.”

“Sam was the easiest, and you know he’s not going to say no to watching Bucky grumble and pout his way through the whole thing.”

Natasha shakes her head with a laugh, shutting the door behind the two of you, hands intertwined as you make your way own the steps, “what am I going to do with you?”

“take me to bed later,” you smirked, she rolled her eyes a smirk of her own tugging at the corner of her mouth, “I plan on it, now come on, let’s go get your skeleton.”


	5. Come In For A Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Day three and i bring you some wholesome Bucky Barnes content, haunted houses, a large group of your mightiest avengers, a scared reader and this is what I bring you. I had so much fun with this one, Happy Readings Angels!

**_Day 4; Haunted House_ **

**_Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader_ **

It had been Tony’s suggestion and you had never said no to a suggestion as quickly as you had to his, but it was to no avail. The one ‘no’ that had left your lips had no chance against the chorus of ‘yes’s’ that sounded through the living room.

You didn’t understand what your friends saw in this particular activity, no one could possibly want to be frightened against their own will for fun right? Wrong.

‘a haunted house,’ tony had said, ‘it’ll be fun y/n,’ they said.

Absolute, utter bullshit, there was nothing fun about pulling into what was usually an abandoned pasture except for the first day of October where seemingly out of thin air a spectral house would appear, a pathway leading up to it.

Tony had also insisted you arrive early in the evening to be one of the first few to go in, “we’re going in as a group,” he had said, “we’ll stick y/n between Bucky and Steve, so she has something to grab onto to get her mind off the actors and onto the muscle beneath her hands,” he added throwing you a wink, which you had glared off.

“You are aware that we’re screwed then right,” Sam had spoken up, “you’re putting her with two fossils who are likely to get a heart attack, they won’t even make it past the door once they hear the screams of terror.”

Tony grinned, “good thing you’ll be right by Steves side with Natasha and Wanda right behind, trust me I thought this all out,” he grinned, clapping his hands together, “shall we get ready to head out, we have a bit of a drive.”

You had grumbled the entire drive, muttering how you would refuse to go in, they’d have to yank you from the van if they wanted you to step foot in there. To which they replied that they had no problem having Bucky yank you from the seat, not that he would have much trouble to begin with, when it came to Bucky you had the sweetest spot for the burly man sitting next to you.

Dread filled you as you pulled into the parking area, your body pushing further into your seat, you really weren’t prepared to get off, “fantastic,” tony chirped from the driver’s seat putting the van into park, “there’s no line, we’ll be the first ones in!”

“joy,” you muttered under your breath, sinking further into the seat.

Bucky chuckled from next to you, watching your sunken form, “I’ll be right in front of you doll, you have nothing to worry about, you can take a hold of my hand if you need to, it’ll be fun, you’ll see.”

Another groan slipped from your lips as the others began to pile off, Bucky remaining in his seat as the others unloaded first. He slid towards the door pausing to offer you his hand, it took you a second but you reached for it, his hand intertwining with yours as he led you to your end.

You walked up the pathway, the owner of the attraction greeting you, you didn’t hear his introduction as your eyes looked at the house before you, it was decked out to its best. The wood creaking in the air of the autumn evening. A second later and you were moving forward, the haunted house doors creaking open calling for new souls to enter.

Tony led the group, confidence oozing as he stepped through the door way, the door slamming behind you. His confidence didn’t last long as the first actor popped through a door to the side of you a few feet in sending him careening back into Sam and Steve a shriek of horror you had never heard before rip from his lips.

The actor slid back into the darkened room, Tony’s meek voice sounding in the dark, “say cap, I think you should lead this one.”

“w-what, Tony, this was your idea,” came Steve’s argument.

“yeah well,” though there was no time for argument as you were shoved forward from the back three different sets of arms grabbing at you, your own hands reaching for Sam, “swear to god Tony,” Natasha hissed, “if you don’t shut the hell up and get us out of here, I’m going to swing at the next actor that comes for me!”

“Okay,” he huffed hands coming over his glasses, fingers spreading slightly to see, “let’s get through this.”

The seven of you clung to each other as you took slow steps through the house, the exit seeming further and further away as shrieks of horror left your lips when a scream sounded around you. You were either being tossed forward, or being pushed back when either end had someone run at them, though you wouldn’t be sure since you were hidden either in the back of Sam’s shirt or in Bucky’s arm that was thrown over your shoulder holding onto the back of Sam’s shirt.

“Tony move quicker damnit, I swear if one more person comes at me from the side I’m activating the winter soldier,” Sam grunts.

Another scream tore from the front of the group, “would you all just,” another scream “godfucking damnit, son of a bitch!”

“language Tony!”

“oh shut it capsicle, I gave you the chance to lead the group,” tony argues.

“Alright that’s it,” you hear Bucky growl his arms releasing his hold on Sam, wrapping themselves around you, “hold on to me,” he murmurs, “I’m getting us the hell out of here!”

Sam’s barely getting the words ‘why did you let go’ before Bucky’s barreling you, Wanda and Nat past them.

You can hear Sam and Steves complaint from behind you as he quite literally runs the four of you through the house, strong arms shielding you from the actors coming from the front.

A shriek tears from Wandas lips followed by a nervous giggle of “Barnes should have led the group from the start,” as he pushes you all out of the exit.

His arms don’t release their hold from you, not even when Tony’s group finally comes barreling through the doors minutes later, “remind me that we’re never doing this ever again,” tony huffs as straightening his glasses out.

“at least someone got something good out of this evening,” Natasha adds, twinkling eyes meeting yours.


	6. Take A Ride With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n; Day five and Sam Wilson is taking you on a hay ride! Y’all I have fallen into a predicament with Mr. Wilson here, I LOVE to write for this man your honor, I love him! I hope you all enjoy this cute, sweet, drabble, happy Readings angels!

**_Day 5; Hay Rides_ **

**_Pairing: Sam Wilson x Reader_ **

**_Warnings; the tiniest bit of angst, FLUFF._ **

He hadn’t even been gone an hour before you were getting the call.

“She stood me up..”

That’s all it took for you to throw the covers off yours legs, popcorn and movie abandoned as your threw on your comfiest boots and sweater over your leggings and night shirt.

You were grateful the fair Sam hap opted to take his date to was close, you were there within minutes, parked in seconds and scanning the crowd in less. 

Your eyes glanced around the somewhat crowded entrance, eyes finding him quickly, he was a few feet from the ticket booth, eyes on his phone, the arrangement of roses and sunflowers held in his hand.

Your hand rubbed at your chest, a pout pulling at your lips as your legs pushed you forward, “I’m coming Sammy,” you murmured under your breath feet carrying you through the clusters of people.

His eyes were meeting yours the second you were close enough, he gave you a horrible attempt at a smile, “oh Sam,” you murmured, arms going around him instantly.

He chuckled softly, letting you pull him into a tight embrace, “what happened this time, this is her second no show,” you questioned pulling back slightly.

He shrugged, “I’ve been texting her for the past thirty minutes, should have given up after the fifteen-minute mark of her seeing them and not giving a single response but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, you didn’t have to come,” he adds, noticing your Pjs from earlier before he left.

“Bull I didn’t have to come, Sam I wasn’t going to let you just sulk here, which I knew you would do, now come on let’s go,” you murmured pulling away from him and grabbing ahold of his hand.

“y/n really, let’s just go,” he tries though you won’t hear of it, you won’t let his first time enjoying the fair be ruined because a date decided to not show.

“No Sam, now come on, give the nice gentleman our tickets, and let me show you a goodtime,” you grin, “I’d do what the lass says,” the man chimes in, a grin on his lips. 

Sam sighs passing the tickets to the man, “you got yourself a keeper there,” the gentleman says just low enough for only Sam to hear, “have fun you two.”

Your pulling Sam along with unrestrained joy past the entrance gates, the pumpkins and various vendors lit up the autumn evening an array of fall colors splattered through the area. Music filled the air as you walked through the leaves, festive beats to get anyone into the spooky mood. You were thrumming in your stride the music flowing through you as you looked around at where to stop first.

Sam couldn’t help but to watch you, you looked so happy to be here, and he was sure he looked anything but, he tugs on your hand pulling you to too a stop, “y/n, we should go home, I look like a grump next to you, I really don’t want to ruin the evening for you, lets just go back home and have that movie night.”

Your shaking your head, hand reaching for the arrangement of flowers from his hand, “so what if you look like a grump, the girl who decided not to show has no idea on the amazing man she’s missing out on,” you murmured. Your hand comes up to cup his cheek, “Sam I don’t need to be home with you watching a movie to have fun, I have fun wherever you are,” you smile, “now come on indulge me a little will you, I might not be the pretty girl you were hoping to enjoy this autumn evening with, but-”

“Hey no, none of that sugar,” he sighs with a shake of his head, “hey look I’m sorry, you’re right, you came all this way for me, we’re going to have some fun, come on sugar.” he smiles arm falling over your shoulder, “what do you recommend first?”

A grin splits your lips as you bring the arrangement of flowers up to your face to breathe in, “you better have your comfiest shoes on Wilson, because we have a few stops to make if I want to make this a memorable one.”

Sam has fun, the most fun he’s ever had, and its thanks to you, but Sam experiences something else, he experiences a warmth in his soul at hearing your laughter drift through the air, feel you tug at his hand in excitement when you see a favorite vendor, and its not till he’s helping you onto the back of the hayride that it hits him. The feeling absolutely blindsiding him, because how could he not have seen, not seen what had been right in front of him this whole time right under his nose. There was a reason none of his dates made it past the first night, the reason so many had ghosted him, and that reason had been you.

The truck roars to life, a pat to the side has it driving off, Sam’s arm once more finding its way onto your shoulder. Your glancing up at him, the warmest smile on your lips, “did you have fun tonight?”

A warm smile tugs at his lips as he tugs you closer, his lips finding their way to your head, “more than you know sugar, much more than you know.”


	7. All The Leaves Are Brown & The Sky Is Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: a day late but I bring you Neighbor!Steve, a wholesome content if you will. As always happy readings Doves!

**_Day 6; Raking Leaves_ **

**_Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader_ **

Autumn had finally decided to come around, the cooler air coming in with it. Leaves had begun to change colors; speckles of orange, red, and yellow laid out all across his yard. They were a sight to see fall from the trees that sat on his lawn but man would they be a pain to pick up.

He let out a low whistle, dodger appearing at his side within seconds, he bent slightly to scratch just behind his ears, “say bud, why don’t we go outside.”

As soon as the word was out of Steve’s mouth Dodger was bolting to the door, paws patting at the wood, a low whine leaving his lips as he looked at his owner expectantly.

He chuckles low, “alright bud, hold your horses I’m coming,” he murmurs, tugging on his coat and boats that wait for him by the door.

The second the door is open dodger zooms out, jumping from the porch and right out onto the fallen leaves.

Steve grimaces slightly as the once fully formed leaves become crumpled under his dog’s feet, “maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” he huffs, scratching at his beard, but Steve rogers was a man on a mission, a man to see the green turf beneath the autumn colors.

Moving around the front of his home Steve gathered the trashcan, trash bags, and a rake another chuckle falling from his lips as he watched Dodger roll around the yard.

“well I’ve got to start somewhere,” he murmurs, choosing a spot in the farthest corner of the yard.

Its possibly an hour later and he hasn’t even taken half the yard on, but he can’t complain when he sees the rather large pile that he has compiled of colorful leaves in the middle of his yard.

He leans on the stick of the rake lookin at what he still has left to tackle, he looks down at dodger resting by his feet.

“You know,” he says, “this would be much easier if you were helping big guy.”

A snort sounds from dodger before he’s suddenly perking up. Steve’s brows furrow before he’s hearing your distant voice.

“Daisy, daisy get back here!”

Dodger is now up and alert, he hears daisy before he sees her, though her form is not far as she makes a beeline for him and dodger her body colliding through the pile of leaves the pile flying out across the yard.

“Oh my god daisy No!”

Steve looks up at you a grimace of a smile on his features, as you join them on the yard, the dogs jumping through Steve’s now scattered pile. 

“Oh god Steve I am so sorry, I was adjusting her leash during our walk and she just bolted, I am so so sorry!”

A low chuckle is falling from his lips, hand waving your apology off, “it’s fine y/n, as you can see dodger is just as much as fault as daisy.”

At the sound of her name, Daisy launches herself at him a little to roughly sending him to the ground.

“Daisy,” you screech, “oh god Steve I really am sorry,” you murmur as you pull daisy off of him, “I’m not sure what has gotten into her today.”

He’s laughing heartily as he pushes to his feet, “don’t apologize, she’s just excited is all, I remember dodger being quite the welcoming committee with you the first day.”

And how could you forget the furry face that had knocked you into his dad, his very, very handsome dad who also happened to be your next-door neighbor, really what were the odds.

“well I guess that makes us even,” you grinned.

“I guess it does,” he breaths, “say I don’t think these two will let me get much of anything done anymore, and it seems they both need to let out some energy, you and daisy wouldn’t be opposed to taking a walk with me and dodger to get a cup of coffee would you?”

And there was no way you could ever say no to this man or his delightful pup, and you were sure daisy felt the same.


	8. Trick or Treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Day 7 and I bring to you Professor!Bucky & Professor!Reader, I hope you all enjoy this one, third update for today, just one more and I’ll disappear for a few hours! Happy Readings Doves!

**_Day 7; Playing Pranks_ **

**_Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader_ **

He was seething, absolutely fuming, how was he expected to clean this all up before his first afternoon advisory period?

His jaw ticked as he looked at his office now loitered with ping pong balls all over the office floor. He looked at the rig that you had likely set up that hung just above the door, the string to release the ping pong balls tied to the handle.

“goddamnit,” he grunted, kicking the balls out of his way as he pulled the door open, further scattering the mess around his office.

He walked across the hall, fist pounding down on the door, before he’s pushing in, “oh hey Barnes,” Sam calls out as he looks up from some papers, “go ahead and come on in man.”

“did you help her?”

Sam raises a brow, “did I help who, be more specific here Barnes.”

“You did,” he growls, and he doesn’t give Sam a chance to reply before he storms out of his office because he already knows Sam favors you in all this, so a simple request of his help from you would have been all it took.

He passes your office, knowing you had a lecture right now, and seeing as you wanted to interfere with his schedule well two could play at that game he thought.

He gives three swift knocks to the lecture room you are in,

“so as you can see here students,” your eyes turn to the door, “we have professor Barnes intruding on a lesson.”

He glares, “Ms. Y/l/n do you mind if we could have a word, it would only be a few minutes of your time.”

Your shaking your head, “Sorry Professor Barnes, but as you can see I’m mid lecture, if you’d like to wait, I’d be more than happy to speak with you after lecture is over.”

His jaw clenches and you can’t help the smirk tugging at your lips, “No y/n,” oh first name basis, you were in trouble now, “we really need to discuss this matter right now, so if you’d please.”

“Right,” your turning back to your class, “students you can continue to read through the lecture, and I will just touch base on a few of the important slides when I get back in, and I do want to apologize for this disruption from Professor Barnes, I will return shortly.”

Your moving away from your desk, hand pointed to the door, “shall we professor Barnes.”

He grunts under his breath, its when the door is closed behind the two of you, that your smirk finally appears fully, “to what do I owe this talk Buck.”

“you know damn well why I am here y/n,” he growls pointing an accusatory finger.

“Oh I know,” you laugh, “and honestly I’m not surprised you’re here, but to do it during a lecture, I have to give you props Buck.”

“I have advisory in thirty minutes y/n,” he mutters looking down at his watch, “are you planning on picking up all that mess?!”

“mmm,” you hum finger tapping against your chin, “lets see were you the one that cleaned the jello off my stapler that you encased, did you clean my water bottle that you smeared petroleum jelly all over, did you clear all the ping pong balls that you stored in all the drawers of my desk ontop of my files,” you questioned. “You are aware that that little prank of yours messed with my advisory during an actual conference with one of my students, if anything I did you a favor Barnes, you had plenty of time to pick up the ping pong balls you left in my office but instead you’re here wasting your time.”

“Your goddamn infuriating you know that?”

A grin tugs at your lips, “you’ve told me once or twice, but seriously Buck you were playing a dangerous game,” you murmur pushing into his space, “and I told you, you don’t want to start something your guaranteed not to finish, I thought you knew me well enough to know I’m not the one to play games with.”

He’s closing the distance between the two of you, “just wait till we get home sweetheart.”

A smirk tugs at the corner of your mouth, “you giving me another one of your tricks, or you finally going to give in and give me a treat?”

He shakes his head a smirk tugging at his lips, “guess we’ll find out later, won’t we.”

“I guess we will professor Barnes, now if I were you,” you murmured looking down at your watch, “I’d go get that office clean or at least reschedule your advisory period, you know don’t want your students stumbling on your loose balls.”

A growl leaves his lips as he watches you spin on your heel pulling open the door to the lecture hall, “see you at home, doll,” you grin throwing him a wink before your disappearing into the room.

Oh you’d definitely be getting a treat when you got home tonight.


	9. Angel Face, Devil Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Day 8 a day late but still here, I hope you all enjoy this cute little costume shopping drabble!

**_Day 8; Costume Shopping_ **

**_Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x Reader_ **

Trust Tony to always go the extra mile for any of his hosted events, it didn’t matter how ‘small’ the occasion was it would always be a grand spectacle. He was hosting another one of his “Horror Nights” and he insisted everyone dress in their finest attire, well in this case the skimpiest.

“Honestly who’s idea was this,” you muttered tugging down the too short, boy shorts.

Natasha laughs hands skimming along your backside, “Coming out to shop for costumes was your idea y/n, but as for the costume pretty sure that was Tony’s idea, not that I’m complaining though, I’ve got a pretty great view” she grinned.

“hands off the merchandise, Tasha,” her fingers pinch at your backside, “my hands not on the merchandise sweetheart, it is on something else though.”

You laughed swatting her hand away, “that’s not what I meant though, I meant who’s awful idea was it to make costumes this revealing, why aren’t men’s costumes this skimpy,” you questioned doing a 360 in the mirror.

“It seems men’s costumes aren’t meant to be made as small as women’s can, though I’m sure they haven’t tried” she answered, “can you image men running around in briefs with a crop top, or cape to conceal the rest of them?”

You shook your head with a laugh watching Natasha ruffle the skirt of the white tutu that sat on your hips.

“See something you like,” you questioned a grin splitting your lips when her eyes met yours in the mirror, “I’m seeing a whole lot of something I like actually,” she smirks, hands tugging your hips into hers. 

Your head falls to her shoulder, “you know what I would like,” you question, hand cupping her cheek, she raises a brow in question “to see you in the matching devil costume.” 

A laugh is falling from her lips, hair brushing over your as she shakes her head ‘no’, “oh come on Nat,” you whine turning in her arms, “you promised!”

She raises a brow, “did I promise though, because if I recall all I promised you was to come costume shopping with you.”

“Nat,” you pouted, but her expression remain unamused, “okay fine you didn’t promise me but,” you added, “you technically promised Tony since you agreed to his couples must come in matching/corresponding costumes.”

“I only agreed to get him to drop it,” she mused.

“Please tasha, for me,” you murmured batting your lashes.

“your a pain you know that,” she questioned pressing a kiss to your nose.

“but I’m your pain right?”

Natasha laughed, squeezing you a little tighter, her lips dipping down to meet yours, “something like that.”


	10. Spooktacular Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I bring y’all some more Sam content, I hope you all enjoy i know i know i’m a day behind BUT i’ll catch up tomorrow! Happy Readings angels!

**_Day 9; Halloween Parties_ **

**_Pairing: Sam Wilson x Reader_ **

You tugged on the too latex suit, fingers thrumming against the tops of the bar, to the low bass sounding through the room.

“Well I’ll be damned, do I spot a fan?”

Your cheeks flamed red, body pushing off the bar as you turned your head over the shoulder, you held up a finger, “don’t you dare Wilson, this was your idea remember.”

His hand is beckoning yours, your fingers taking a hold of his willingly, a low whistle leave his lips, your cheeks growing warmer, “give us a spin sugar,” he grins.

You do a slow spin, his fingers guiding your turn, “I’ll be damned, didn’t think anyone could make my uniform look as good as I do, but of course it would be you that steals the show, always were trying to prove me wrong,” he grins.

Laughter falls from your lips, a shake of your head, “that why you dared me to be the falcon during game night, so you could see if I would look half as good as you do in uniform?”

He’s pulling you in a little closer, hand sliding around your waist, lips finding your ear, “I had no doubt you would look good tonight sugar, but if you must know,” he murmurs, “always were curious to see how you would look in my uniform and I’ll say I’m not disappointed in the least.”

You hold back the shiver that threatens to run down your spine, “is that so,” you reply, “well I’m glad I didn’t disappoint,” you murmur watching him pull back, eyes locked on yours.

He’s leaning into your space, breath catching in your throat, “you know where this costume would look better though,” he questions.

In your mind you know the words that are going to fall from those plump lips of his, but you question him anyway, play his game, “and where’s that?”

A smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth as he dips in closer, and for the moment you are thankful his arm is around you or your sure you would be on the floor.

“on my floor, and do you want to know what I think you would look even better in?”

You swallow the knot in your throat, “what?”

“In my bed.”

You bite back the gasp, your cheeks flaming red, “what do you say sugar, you want to get out of here, want to show me just how good you’ll look in my bed.”

“but the party sam.”

“I’ve got an even better party for the two of us to enjoy, what do you say?”

You bite your lip, eyes scanning over his shoulder, the two of you could technically dip out and no one would even bat an eye.

Your eyes meet his, an awaiting grin, “well sugar?”

“lets get out of here Wilson, lets see if this uniform will actually look better on your floor.”

“oh sugar you have no idea just how good its going to look on my floor,” he murmurs arm falling from your waist, fingers finding yours as he pulls you towards the exit, a single destination in mind.


	11. Whats Your Favorite Scary Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I had theses queued and my dumbass apparently doesn’t know how queues work, so these are days late! I hope you enjoy this little drabble, happy readings angels!

**_Day 10; Scary Movie Marathon_ **

**_Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader_ **

Steve rogers was not a fan of scary movies; it wasn’t the content or the monsters involved that scared him, hell he had fought worse. What it was, was the jump scares, the loud noises that seemingly came out of nowhere, and the occasional twig branch snap that did him in.

Steve Rogers would never willingly sit down for these films but for you, he would do just about anything to see a smile kiss your lips . So, if you asked him to sit with you through a scary movie marathon series on AMC he would do it, but he would only do it for you.

It had started off great, the pizza and snacks had done enough to keep his attention off the movies, but once the box had been discarded and the empty bags of snacks pushed off to the side there was only so much he could do to avert his eyes from those dreaded scenes.

A low groans leaves his lips at yet another jump scare, really who made this movie?

“You alright Stevie,” you murmur eyes not averting the tv screen, “ I could change the channel.”

“That’s alright peach, no need to change the channel just wondering who the hell directed this film.”

Your scooting slightly in his hold to glance up at him, “what do you mean,” you grin.

“Like did they really not have a scarier plot line to go with?”

“Stevie, if you really don’t want to watch the film I can find something else to distract you while the movie plays.”

He raises a brow, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “and how do you plan on doing that.”

Your throwing a leg over his waist, “I can think of a few things,” you grin feeling his large hands slide down the length of your back fingers gripping at your backside.

His eyes darken slightly and you know you’ve got him, “peach I promised you a movie night.”

“yeah well daddy,” you murmur, “needs a distraction that I’m willing to give.”

His fingers squeeze your skin roughly, lips dipping down till they’re just hovering by yours, “always so eager to play aren’t you?”

“can you blame me,” you questioned with a sly grin and a roll of your hips, “besides I’ve still got 21 days to watch horror movies on AMC, whats missing one day going to do?”

Steve raises a brow, fingers dippin lower down your backside, fingers sliding over your wet heat, “I don’t think you know what you’re asking kitten.

A grin tears your lips, now you’ve got him, “I wasn’t asking Rogers,” you whisper, hips pushing back onto his hands, “I was telling, now are you going to do something about it, or am I going to have to distract myself while you watch?”

A growl builds in his chest as he pulls you forward, lips crashing into yours in a fury of teeth and tongue.

“Definitely in for a treat tonight, peach.”


	12. Certified Cookie Inspector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: a sweet treat almost as sweet as Ms. Romanoff, happy readings angels!

**_Day 11; Autumn Baking_ **

**_Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x Reader_ **

The kitchen was exactly as it had been before the two of you had retreated to bed last night, though she knows that wasn’t the case if the aroma of freshly baked cookies wafting through the air is any indication, of why your side of the bed was so cold this morning.

She spots you first, your figure hovering at the island your form concealing what she can only imagine is the delicious treats invading her senses. Her feet are soft as they carry her to you, arms finding your waist, lips finding your exposed shoulder.

“so this is what you’ve been up too, was wondering why your side of the bed was so cold.”

“You mean your chest,” you grinned, body leaning into her warmth the two of you swaying ever so slightly, in the morning light.

“what’s the occasion,” she questioned watching you spatula the cookies off the pan and onto her favorite Halloween plate.

“now I need an occasion to make my favorite girl her favorite sweets, would you like a trick instead of the treat?”

Her fingers pinch your side, laughter peelings from your lips, “don’t be a smartass angel.”

Your wiggling the still warm cookie, offering it forward with questioning eyes. Natasha looked at the very tempting decadent chocolate chip cookie. Plucking the treat from your hands, she inhaled the gorgeous scent it emanated from its baked warm depths, “should I start tallying the points,” you grin in question earning you another pinch to the side. The first bite is a delightful flavor that floods her mouth her senses clouded by the luscious chocolate taste.

A hum of content spilling from her lips, you watch with the utmost love and affection as she finishes off the chocolate chip cookie another low hum of delight spilling from her lips a grin piercing through.

“so,” you smile, “how’d I do?”

Natasha is leaning in her fingers grabbing another delicious melt in your mouth treat, “I’ll have to have one more taste to be absolutely sure.”

A smirk tugs at the corner of your mouth, “ever the cookie critic.”

A low moan is pulling from her lips, “really what did I ever do to deserve someone as sweet as you, you near put this damn cookie to shame, angel.”

You place a kiss to her chin, letting her feed you the other half of the cookie, “will I be getting treats the whole month of October,” she murmurs

You press a finger to your chin momentarily, your body pushing up on your toes, “as long as im promised treats as well,” you wink.

Soft laughter falls from her lips, her hand pulling you in close her lips pressing to yours.


	13. Cemetery Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: i’m days behind on these my goodnesss! but they’re coming guys i promise lol.

**_Day 12; Exploring A Graveyard At Night_ **

**_Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader_ **

Moss-laden marble pillars stood as despairing guards on either side of the cemetery threshold. Behind the ancient wrought-iron gates were rows upon rows of crumbling gravestones, their engraved epitaphs bathed in light spilt from an ashen moon. Gnarled trees hunched over most of the expanse, plunging the rest in shadow. The place echoed with painful grief and the emptiness of heartfelt loss.

“How romantic,” you murmured, taking cautious steps through the wrought iron gates, “I’ve never taken a stroll through a graveyard, this is quite the first date Barnes.”

You can hear Sam’s laughter crackle through your comms, Bucky’s head snapping towards you, eyes glaring, “Sam, he’s giving me the bedroom eyes, what should I do,” you murmur, a laugh threatening to crack your act.

“not the bedroom eyes,” comes Sam’s static reply, “didn’t know Barnes moved so quick, wait has he approached you with the murder strut?”

“the murder strut,” you questioned with a smirk, it was impossible for Bucky’s eyes to have grown darker, yet you couldn’t see a sliver of the blue grey at all as he turned his body towards you.

You watched entranced as he glided towards you, you pressed your comms, “so that’s the murder strut, mark me down as scared and horny Samuel.”

Peels of laughter spilled from your comms for a second before it was ripped from your ear, crushed under the strength of Bucky’s left arm.

“Barnes,” you gasped.

“Why do you insist on making things hard, doll,” he growls, “Barnes I have no idea -” hes gripping your hand in his, pushing it against his groin, his erection pressing against your palm.

Oh.

“Cat got your tongue now kitten,” he grunts, “not necessarily,” you reply, “but I would like to have my tongue caught by something else now,” you smirk.

Cool metal meets your chin gripping roughly, “why is it that you’re always so eager to play when we have to complete a task, why aren’t you this eager in the bedroom,” he mutters.

Your pushing into him chasing his lips with yours, “there’s just something about you in a tactical suit walking through a graveyard that really gets me going.”

A low chuckle falls from his lips as he dips forward teeth nipping at your lower lip, “you better keep that same energy when I’m fucking you into the sheets tonight.”

“As long as the suit stays on.”

“Well then these,” he murmurs squeezing your thigh where your holster sits, “stays on as well.”

“Mmm,” you groan, “always knew you had a bit of a knife kink.”

“With someone as eager as you, there’s nothing I’m not into,” he purrs, lips finding yours, a low groan spilling into yours.

“Now let’s go get what we need and out, I don’t think Wilson would appreciate me taking you in the back of the van because you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” you grinned fingers lacing with his.

“Yeah well I would you goddamned perverts, keep it in your damn pants," crackles Sams voice.


End file.
